


Doing The Responsible Thing

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has plans. Sam worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing The Responsible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mithrel. Thanks, dear!

“I'll uh... I'll just pop out for a bit.”

 

Sam looks up from his computer. “Where are you going?”

 

Dean tries to look casual but somehow fails spectacularly. “Just... y'know. Out. Taking my baby out for a drive.”

 

“You're not gonna do something stupid are you?”

 

“Gee, Sammy, thanks for the vote of confidence!” But something in Dean's face makes Sam realize he hit the mark somehow, so he presses on. “If you're going to do something dangerous, I'm coming with you.”

 

“No!” Dean's shocked face is almost comical, but Sam is too worried that something serious is going on to really notice. “Ah... no, Sam. You really don't have to.”

 

Sam huffs. “All right, then tell me where you're going!”

 

Dean swallows visibly and looks like he's debating the matter in his head. “I'm going to the doctor, okay?”

 

Sam is immediately out of his chair. “The doctor? _Willingly_? Are you okay? Are you dying?”

 

“Shut up! I'm fine. Just going for a checkup.”

 

“Dean,” Sam says carefully, “last time I looked, the word _checkup_ wasn't even in your vocabulary.”

 

“Not funny,” Dean grumbles.

 

Sam smiles, convinced now that nothing horrible is happening. “Seriously, dude. What's going on?”

 

Instead of shrugging it off like he usual, Dean fidgets and finally sits down on one of the beds. “It's... I'm gonna kill you if joke about this!”

 

Holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, Sam just sits down on the other bed and waits.

 

“It's...” Dean clears his throat and starts again. “It's about Cas.”

 

The silence draws out after Dean's words, so Sam pokes it. “And...?”

 

“And... I don't wanna... I mean... if he wants... You know me, I'm not exactly a... a... so if him and me were to... uh...”

 

Happily, Sam has had a lifetime of practice in the complicated art of understanding Dean-speak, even when he's being unusually vague, so Sam only has to roll it around in his head a few times before coming up with the translation. He simply cannot help the gleeful smile that jumps onto his face.

 

“Oh... my god. You wanna get into Castiel's pants!”

 

Dean looks affronted. “I wouldn't say it like that-”

 

“And now you're doing the responsible thing, getting checked for STDs and everything!”

 

Then something else occurs to Sam, while Dean sits quietly fuming. “Holy crap, you must really care about him! Are you in love with him?!”

 

“Sam, please-” Dean groans.

 

“Well, are you?!”

 

This time Sam doesn't break the following silence. He knows Dean. When it's down to yes or no questions, then there's no rushing the issue.

 

Finally, Dean seems to deflate and hangs his head. “Ugh, I dunno. I dunno, okay! I haven't really worked that out yet! I just thought that for once in my life I'd try and be... y'know, prepared ahead of time.”

 

Sam nods. “Yeah, I get it. Just in case.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles. “Because what I really need in my life right now is giving an angel herpes or something.”

 

Grinning, Sam can't help but ask: “Can angels even _get_ herpes?”

 

“Well, I sure as hell don't wanna find out _after_ giving him anything!” Dean snaps.

 

“Right,” Sam says firmly. “Now that we're already having this seriously awkward conversation, I think it's time we start getting separate rooms.”

 

Dean actually looks baffled. “What? Why?”

 

“Hello!” Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face. “If you're gonna put the moves on Cas, then wouldn't you prefer some privacy? I'd sure like to avoid walking in on anything. I like my eyeballs fine, thank you very much.”

 

Dean makes a face at him but nods. “Yeah, okay. Sure.” He heads for the door again, but Sam stops him.

 

“Hey. I know I'm giving you shit, but I'm proud that you're doing the responsible thing for once.”

 

Dean blinks. “Dude, you need to get your ass back to that computer and watch some porn, because you're about one more word away from turning into a chick.”

 

“Fine!” Sam laughs, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Have fun at the doctor!”

 

The only reply is the slamming of the door.

 

End.


End file.
